I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) may transmit and receive data for two-way communication with a wireless communication system. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a transmit local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated radio frequency (RF) signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper transmit power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna, amplify and downconvert the received RF signal with a receive LO signal, and process the downconverted signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may support communication with multiple wireless systems of different radio access technologies (RATs). Each wireless system may have certain characteristics and requirements. It is desirable to efficiently support concurrent communication with wireless systems of different RATs.